


You know I don't wanna do this, right?

by MadamKREMsin



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Breakup, M/M, Plot Twists, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKREMsin/pseuds/MadamKREMsin
Summary: “I can’t believe you’re doin’ this.” Race was clenching his hands so tight that his nails were digging into his skin.“Do you really think that’s gonna stop me?” Albert said, pushing himself up from the table and striding over to Race.~Sin





	You know I don't wanna do this, right?

“I can’t believe you’re doin’ this.” Race was clenching his hands so tight that his nails were digging into his skin.

“Do you really think that’s gonna stop me?” Albert said, pushing himself up from the table and striding over to Race.

“Like hell it won’t!” His voice was sharp as he stood to meet Albert’s gaze, his eyes watering despite his conviction. There was little space between them, only the sounds of their rasping breaths.

Albert breathed out a sigh and stepped back, running a hand through his red hair. “You know I don’t want to do this, right?”

“Then, why are you doin’ it? I thought we really… “ His voice cracked and he bit his lip. “I thought we really had something goin’.”

“We do… We did… But it’s just how it is, okay?”

“Oh just how it is? Screw how it is.” Race ground his teeth. How could Albert be doing this to him? After all their time together, all the trust and bonds they made. They had spent so many wonderful nights together, ignoring the world while they basked in the starlight. The would curse the morning sun while getting ready to face the day together. Now though? This was a betrayal he couldn’t handle. “This’ll ruin me Al, you know that.”

“Then be ruined. I’m not bendin’ the laws of the universe for you.” Albert slammed a hand on the table.

“That’s it.” Race said.

“What?”

“I’m breakin’ up with you.” He declared, watching Albert’s jaw drop with a smug joy.

“You can’t do that. Not over this.” Albert said.

“Damn well I can do it over this.” He sat down back in his chair and leaned back, resting his feet on the table.

“Break up or not, you’ve still gotta pay me, and you’re still gonna lose.” Albert made for Race’s money on the table. Immediately, Race leaned upright so fast he almost fell out of his chair, and dived for the board on the table. In one swift motion, he grabbed the bottom of the monopoly board and hurled it across the room.

“Am I still gonna lose?” He grinned.

“You’re impossible.” Albert sighed.

“Yeah, but you love me.” Race moved to kiss Albert, who immediately pulled back.

“Hey, we just broke up, which was your idea. You’re not kissing anyone. ‘specially not me” He crossed his arms.

“You’re no fun.” Race said, despite the fact that he was the one who ruined a perfectly good board game night.

“Just say I win, and we’ll get back together.” Albert placed his hand on Race’s cheek, drawing close.

“You’re right, I win.” Race said, before leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for racetrackcook on tumblr <3  
> I can't end things sad or it makes me sad and I'm already sad so I don't want to be more sad  
> ~Sin


End file.
